Serene can Destroy
by styx.gone.crazy
Summary: Percy is a son of Chaos and Crescent. Apollo feels alone, abandoned. He asks for a vacation. What does that lead him to? When he comes back hes cold and different to everyone but Aphrodite and Hermes. The question going on everyones mind is.. What happened to Apollo? Read it or don't. Your choice. POJ goes to Rick Riordian


**Ok so I have been thinking about writing this for awhile now. Even though this is my first time publishing on this is not the first time I have ever written a story. This is the first time I have gone on so I don't know how to put the ratings so I am telling you right now: THIS IS RATED M. This may have lemons later on in the story but it will have swearing/cussing and there probably will be gore. If you don't want to read it then I am not forcing you to, if you do then give it a go. **

**_Serene can Destroy_**

Chapter one:

Third pov.

Far away from earth, in a whole other universe, was an island. Not your typical white sand, blue ocean and green trees island, no this was far more magnificent, more like extraordinary. The sand wasn't white but black like charcoal and the ocean was as silver as the moon and the stars, which shone brightly island was mostly cover with luscious forest. The trees weren't green, they were a dazzling midnight blue and purple to match the personality of their creator. There were many creatures in the forest, creating a serene aura. The animals who stood out the most were the wolves. They were nothing like you have ever seen. All different types and sizes. Yes there were your normal western wolves, eastern wolves, northern wolves, grey wolves and arctic wolves. Those werent even compared to how many there were. There were also wolves the sizes of a dump truck, some only grew up to the size of a mexican rat. One stood out the most. There was one silver wolf in the whole island. She was called a peace lover because she took care of others and made peace to everyone, but she was not to be messed with. This lone silver coated wolf assisted the owner and was her faithful companion. Near the glittering silver ocean was a nice homey condo. Wolves roamed around there too.

Inside that condo was a stunning lady. She had long luscious silver hair. Her skin was milky and pale like the moon. The woman's eyes were a captivating leaf green; but they had a dangerous, wild, yet calm, loving look to them. How she pulled it off? We don't know. The woman had a bountiful body any girl, woman or lady would die for. Long smooth legs, plentiful breast and an angelic face.

The nameless woman was humming a sweet lullaby to the infant in her arms, who was wrapped into a night sky galaxy blanket. The woman couldn't help but let a small, sad smile grace her luscious lips; you could see sharp and deadly canines protruding her mouth, indicating that she was a wolf. She knew what was to come. She didn't want it to happen, but she knew it the right choice.

Before her thoughts could continue on, a small, barely audible knock echoed from the wooden door. The woman gracefully tread and opened the door like she was royalty. Behind the door was a man that you could definitely call handsome. He looked around to be 6'4; well built and had a radiant smile. The man was wearing a midnight blue business suit with a silver tie. He had, unlike the woman; ice blue eyes with flecks of purple and silver that looked like stars. He had rebellious onyx hair. He was definitely gorgeous beyond words. The lady smiled lovingly at the mysterious man.

"Is it time, my dear Chaos?" the woman said to the now identified man named Chaos, with apprehension.

"I am afraid so" Chaos said with a weary sigh.

The woman began to say something when she was cut off by a sharp, loud cry from the baby in arms. She cooed silently trying to silence her distressed child.

"Let me see our child, Crescent" Chaos told her gently.

Crescent wanted to reject but she gave him their child with much restrained reluctance; like her baby would disappear at any moment.

Chaos smiled softly at the baby boy, who looked so much like his parents already. The infant had stopped crying when he entered the embrace of his father and peered curiously at him with his heterochromia colored eyes. His left eye was a sea green color with flecks of his mother's leaf green eyes. While his left eye was absolutely mesmerizing. His iris was an ice cold blue while going farther and farther from it, it got darker and darker until it was a midnight blue. His eye had flecks of silver; making it look like the galaxy. Just like his father. The child had silver hair and canines which he had gained from his mother. His face had long, thick, dark eyelashes along with healthy looking lips. Other than baby fat; he was flawless. He already had a light tan which he inherited from his father, seeing as his mother had milky skin. Despite the fact he was born only two weeks before he already look six months old.

"He's perfect". was all Chaos could say.

Chaos wished. Oh he wished so dearly, that he could take care of the boy with the woman he loved; but he knew that was not his fate. Yes he was THE Chaos, the creator of the universe, but he had to be fair and his son's fate is not with him. He had made this island for his love, Crescent. She was everything to him. Cress was his queen and he her king. He had created her like he had created his primordial children, but she was the first. He kept her hidden because she was his first ever invention. He had made her with his brother Order, who had faded into the domain of their youngest sibling Void.

Chaos sighed softly. He looked one more time at his son. Then to the love of his immortal life.

Leaf green clashed against ice blue stars.

Crescent pulled out a small wolf charm tied to a black piece of leather string. On the back of the charm was engraved:

We Love you

We'll miss you dearly

your parents C.C

Crescent tied it neatly on her son's neck. The string would grow as her did her child. Perseus.

It was the name she and Chaos had chosen when she found out that she was pregnant. Crescent kissed Perseus on the forehead and cast one last sorrowful and longing glance at her sleeping child. Tears pricked her eyes, but she wouldn't cry. It was his destiny. She was doing the right thing and besides she would see him again before she faded too into the void. She nodded to Chaos.

Sending a Silent message:

It's time

And with that they were gone like the wind.

Crescent stared at where her child and lover had left.

The dam broke.

She let it out.

All the sorrow.

All the pain.

The mourning of a mother who lost her child.

The wolves came and tried to comfort her, but she cried herself to sleep.

~~Earth~~

In the middle of a forest in California was a light golden wood cottage; with a man about the age of nineteen, strumming a guitar softly. This was his sanctuary.

Where he could escape.

Escape the pain.

Where he didn't have to suffer the cold harshness of his sister.

Where he didn't see visions.

Or know when someone was about to die.

Where he wasn't called a womanizer.

A man whore.

Where he could write actual poems instead of stupid haikus.

Where he didn't have to put a mask.

Where he didn't have to act.

Where he could be himself and find peace.

This sanctuary belonged to none other than the sun god. Phoebus Apollo.

Apollo was humming a soft tune and strumming his guitar, when he heard a knock.

He froze.

Nobody knew about his small cottage. He never told anybody. He hid it perfectly well. Who could possibly be at his door. Apollo knew it wasn't a mortal because they were practically blind through the mist. Apollo set his guitar down slowly and got up, he walked quietly to the door and opened it. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. Right in front of him was an immortal being who radiated immense power. Here was a man with a galaxy bundle in his arms. Here was a man who hasn't been on earth for over many millamena and someone he had definitely never expected to see. Right in front of his own eyes was Lord Chaos, creator of the universe. Apollo was shocked.

"May I come in?" Chaos asked, but it sound more like a command. Breaking Apollo out of his frozen state.

Apollo opened the door and led him in. "What can I do for you, Lord Chaos?"

Chaos would have waved him off if he had not been carrying the child. Chaos proceeded to tell Apollo about the boy in his hands, who his mother was and how he had a destiny on earth and not with him. Once he finished he looked at Apollo.

"No offense Chaos, but where do I fit in this?" He asked Chaos, his eyebrows furrowing together.

Chaos looked Apollo right in the eye.

"Apollo, I need you to raise Perseus."

Apollo's eyes widened. It would be a great responsibility, but then again this could be the opportunity he wanted. To be loved, to love. To have someone call him big brother. To have a companion to make him happy when he's down. To have someone that would care for him just as he cared for them.

Apollo knew his answer….

**Ok so tell actually no, write if you think this is good or not. You don't have to as I said before but I would appreciate it. I do have a good idea of what i want chapter two to be about, but if some crazy awesome ideas pop into your mind then tell me about it. If I put any of your ideas in my story I ****_will _****give you absolute full credit. Thank You!**

**~Crazy Styx **


End file.
